Agaisnt all Odds
by Avah Phoenix
Summary: The 32nd hunger games are here and the odds are stacked against Femi and Trevor. Can they survive?(I have made some changes)
1. reaping

Okay so I went back and reread this, was not too happy. rewrote the beginning and I think it flows much better now.

anyways please leave a review, reviews are encouraging. even if it to point out the mistakes

* * *

My nose wrinkles as the smell of manure hits me in unpleasant waves, the wonderful smells of my home District ten. It is filled with rundown homes and livestock. Peacekeepers watches everyone with vigilance making sure we don't steal anything even though half of us are starving.

Picking up a bag of chicken feed and ignoring the stares of contempt I feed the chickens. The stares are nothing new been receiving them sense birth. Caleb blackwater, a victor, coward, cheater and my father and a drunk. Now my two brothers and I deal with dirty looks, whispers and the capitol dragging us all through the mud every year. Despite their dislike no one complains as I go from job to helping but avoiding the slaughter house.

"Could use some help over here" One of my best friends Noah Clearance voice rings out as I pass the cow pen. Noah's back faces me as he restless a calf. Seeing everyone busy I enter the pen and come around to Noah's front. Noah's blue eyes lock onto my aqua ones. A smile spreads on his handsome face while I grab a nearby rope and tie it around the calf's neck "Thanks" I nod and stand to leave when his voice stops me "Want to help me wash it?"

"That depends…did you see me walking by or did you really have a hard time dealing with that little calf"

"Maybe I saw you" Noah winks. With a roll of my eyes I grab a bucket and fill it with water and soap. Typical Noah wanting to defy is mothers orders to stay away from my family. Betty Clearance the only female victor for district ten. She does everything in her power to embarrass us all because her cousin was killed my dad. Then again I would be mad too sense her cousin fought until all he had to do was finding our father and claim victory. Noah's tan hand brushes against my pale one and I can't keep my heart from flipping.

"Femi" Lily Silverstone calls out my name standing behind the pen. She is my best friend and my brother Adam's girlfriend. Her hazel eyes usually filled with warms are dull and show signs of fear "Time to get ready" my heart fills with dread at her words, today is the reaping.

"Good luck" Noah tells me, I offer him a small smile. Today is not a day of fear for him sense his mother cares about him enough to do whatever she needs to have the capitol keep his name out of the reaping, unlike my father.

Lily and I stay silent as we walk to her shack of a house. The inside is cramped with only three rooms, two for slipping the biggest for eating and watching the hunger games.

"Hello Mrs. Silverstone" I say while walking in. Mrs. Sliverstone is a petite black haired women whose job is to gather milk.

"Hello dear, take a seat just finished the girls hair" she informs me with a kind smile "Lily please help your sisters get address" Lilly nods and enters a room on the right. Mrs. Silverstone hums while she brushes my copper curls and puts half of my hair up. She is the only mother figure I have ever known sense my mom died in giving birth to me. Even Mr. Silverstone feels more like a father then my own "There all done"

"Thank you" I say and give her hug then walk outside and make my way to the victor village "Trevor, Adam" I call as I close the front door behind me.

"They are upstairs" My father grunts as he buttons his shirt while leaving his black hair a mess. He won't even turn his brown eyes to look at me. Without a word I walk up the stairs and find the boys in Trevor's large plain room. Both wear clean white shirts tucked into black slacks.

"Looking nice" Their eyes meet mine.

"Thank you" Adam says with a goofy grin that doesn't match his nervosa brown eyes. His curly copper hair needs maturely is neat.

"Get dressed" Trevor the tallest and oldest tells me. With a sigh I enter my room and find a white dress whit a high lacy collar waiting for me on my purple bed. The lace rubs against my neck in the most uncomfortable way.

"Trevor said to wait for him outside" Adam informs me. Noah walks out the same time as us dressed the same as my brothers "Hey wait for Trevor I'm going to go see lily" Adam sends Noah a weave as he leaves.

"Scared?" Noah ask as he joins me, I nod my head "Just two more years to go for you, one more for me lily and Adam after this"

"And Trevor's last"

"Yeah, no wonder why thing seem more intense this time" Noah sighs "I think about finding a weak spot in that fence and just running , getting out…escaping"

"We are children to victors, there is no escape for us" I find Noah's eyes, they still hold hope

"Let's get this over with" Father's words are slightly slurred, he leaves the victor village without a glance in my direction.

"Good luck" Trevor tells Noah.

"You too" Noah reply.

I follow Trevor as clouds fill the sky darkening my mood even more. We join the line to get our fingers pricked just a few people behind Adam, lily and her family.

Soon it is my turn and with sweaty palms I give my right hand over. I barley feel the pain from the prick anymore. Head held high I join the fifteen to eighteen group of girls up front. A raised platform has been built in front of us and the justice building. I spot father standing with Betty clearance and the only other male victor Ray Jordan. Not much longer Lily joins me and we lock hands giving each other a good luck squeeze.

My nerves start flaring up as the capitols symbol flashes on the big screen to our left. Like every year it tells the story of the rebellion and the hunger games. How much better life is now that the hunger games is here and how much glory they can bring us, all lies. The movie ends and our districts escort Mitty Goose clad in purple steps up to the mic.

"Welcome everyone to the 32nd annual hunger games reaping…May it be a glorious year!" Mitty shouts his thin lips form a smile that no one returns "Ladies first" he says as his smile drops.

My heart beats faster with each step he takes towards the bowl with the female names. Lilys hand tightness around mine as Mitty reaches his hand into the bowl. His hand goes deep and with a smile he pulls out a piece of paper. My eyes shut tight in fear for lily and myself.

"Femi Blackwater!"

My eyes fly open as lily gasps in surprise and tightens her hold on my hand. My blood runs cold as eyes bore into my shocked face. I hear my brothers shouting and whispers but it seems so far away. Doing my best I rearrange my face and push down the fear.

Gently I remove Lily's hand "It is going to be okay" I whisper while making sure my eyes convey don't you dare volunteer. I don't dare look over at my brothers as I let the peacekeepers lead me to the platform.

"A victors daughter how interesting " Mitty comments as I step on the platform. My face stays straight ahead looking past everyone to the open sky. My eyes sweep over everyone's face and stopping on my brothers. They both look sick and full of fear. It has always been us three taking care of each other sense childhood.

"Now for the boys" My heart races as Mitty reaches into the boys bowl then back to the mic a piece of paper clutched in his hand "John Abby" Mittys announces, Relief calms my heart.

"I volunteer" My heart cracks at the sound of Trevor's voice. A surge of anger rushes through me as peacekeepers lead him to the platform.

"Can you tell us your name" Mitty asks out of custom because the whole world knows our faces and our names.

"Trevor Blackwater"

"Two victor children how wonderful" Mitty voice is full of excitement but it isn't wonderful "Now shake hands"

My eyes meet Trevor's as we walk closer to each other. My heart cracks more as Trevor embraces me in a hug. I manage to hold back the tears as we part and Mitty grabs our hands and raises them into the air "Here is your tributes" No one claps, we are not a losses to them.

Without anymore words we are lead to separate rooms for our goodbye. Soon after the peacekeepers leave the door opens raveling a crying Lily. Quickly lily wraps me in her arms "Fight like hell and keep each other alive" Lily whispers as we pull apart.

"Keep Adam sane and out of trouble" Lily nods and smiles at my words. We share another hug then Lily is ushered out.

Adam walks in and forces a smile the best he can "Wear this for luck" Adam holds out his black twisted bracelet with a golden eagle in the center, out mom made it.

"Thank you"

"Just stick close to Trevor and you two will make out alive" Adam advices me I smile as my gut sinks knowing they won't let both of us to win. Adam not good with goodbyes squeeze my shoulder and then leaves. Slipping the bracelet on I prepare to be ushered to the train knowing father wont visit me, the daughter who cost his wife her life. The door opens and instead of a peacekeeper Noah enters.

"What ar-" My words disappears as Noah's lips met mine in a gentle but passionate kiss, my wounded heart flies with bliss. His arms wrap around my wait pulling me in as I follow his lead and wrap my arms around his neck. Noah pulls away while my eyes widen and stare at him in surprise.

"Been holding back for three years, I care for you deeply" Noah's words are full of passion and has my stomach flipping "Anytime you think about giving up even if it is just for a split second remember this moment…you will make it both of you, you have to" His words fill me with hope. Noah lets me go just as a peacekeeper comes to usher him out. My lips tingle with his lingering kiss as I'm escorted to the train.

The train is grand inside and every treat imaginable is laid out for us to enjoy. Maybe if I didn't grow up surrounded by grand things I would enjoy it. Instead I just see false security being laid out before we are lead to our deaths. Trevor soon joins me I glare at him ready to give him a peace of my mind when Mitty joins us.

"Trevor Ray will be your mentor" Mitty informs him as Ray in his neat suite and clean wrinkly face walks on to the train. He acknowledges us then retreats further into the train "Femi your mentor is Betty Clearance" Dread feels my heart at those words. Betty lips are tight and her small eyes are narrow. Her purple hair bounces as she passes by without a look in our direction "Well help yourself to some food" Mitty tells us

"Where is my room" I ask, Mitty points behind him then starts to eat as the train leaves. I make my way towards the back where I find a decent sized room. A plain blue shirt and pants, a sigh of relief leaves my lips. Before I can unzip my dress Trevor enters the room "Why the hell did you volunteer" My words rings with anger and annoyance.

"To watch over you" Trevor.

"Did you forget there is only one victor?"

"No but come on you can't even win when we are just sparring" I let out a bitter laugh as Trevor walks over to me placing his hands on my arms "Everyone is going to bet and think that you will die in the bloodbath, father even came to tell me no t to worry about you that you are too weak" Even though his words don't surprise me they still sting deep down "Get some sleep" Trevor commands with a kiss on top of my head and leaves. Gladly I change out of my uncomfortable dress. Trevor is right my chances are low but maybe I can help him win, the thought brings me comfort as my eyes close.

Everything about yesterday rushes back as I stretch my arms over my head. Mitty, Ray, Betty and Trevor are already sitting around a table eating breakfast. Trevor offers me a kind smile as I sit down.

"Any advice?" my questions breaks the silence.

Betty turns her eyes full of dislike to mine "Pray for a quick death, that is all you can do" Her words cut me down.

Trevor lets his fork fall and glares at Betty as she stands and leaves.

"Do you have any skills?" Rays voice is smooth and his eyes are kind as he evaluates me.

"I can build great traps out of almost everything and I can run fast"

"Weapon?"

"I know how to use sais and throwing knifes" I say with a shrug.

Ray leans forward "Right now your best bet might be to run, avoid fights and set traps"

"And be marked a cowered like my father"

"Your father hid the whole time until there was only one opponent left, you can lure people to traps , throw your weapons from a hiding spot to me that sounds like playing to your strengths" Ray's tone is reassuring but my heart still races with fear.

"Aw we are here, the capitol" Mitty announces reminding us that he is still there. Trevor stands and looks out the thin narrow window. Despite being children father never took us to the capitol. I stand to join Trevor the same time Ray stands.

"Stay close to your brother" Ray advices me then leaves along with Mitty. My eyes fall on Trevor, his face and body perfectly relaxed. My biggest wasn't the other tributes but keeping Trevor from doing something heroic. The train pulls to a stop as Mitty reenters the room.

"Come on you two" Mitty says while leaching on to my upper arm and leading me out the train, Trevor follows us. Capitol citizens greet us with their crazy hair and dyed skins. They stare at us with curiosity as peacekeepers lead us to the remake center.

The remake center is hug with empty steel beds separated by curtains. I'm lead away from Trevor to a metal bed and given a thin baggy blue dress to change into. After the peacekeeper leaves and I change three people walk over to me. A stern looking women with dark red hair done to look like a bow. The other female looks young and friendly despite her green snake eyes . The most normal looking black male circles me twice. Without inducing their names I'm led to the metal bed and forced to lay down. They clean the dirt under my nails, wax even the stubble on my legs. Half my hair is up parted by two intertwining braids. In the front on the side hangs one curl. Gold eye shadow and black eyeliner help my eyes stand out.

A women with green hair pilled in a fancy bun and matching dress walks up to me as the others leave "I'm Clerk, your stylist" My mouth opens "Follow me" Clerk cuts me off in her flat tone. Hoping off the table I follow her to a private dressing room. Clerk silently helps me step into a golden flow on shoulder dress "You and your brother are shepherds" she informs me while handing over a thick long white staff. Clerk leads me to the chariots where Trevor waits with a flamboyant male. Trevor's hair is slicked back and straighten. His makeup helps the best features of his face stand out and is barley notable. He wears a golden robe and holds a white staff "Try to smile" Clerk tells us as we climb into our chariot and stand next to two fake sheep's.

I drown out president's Snows words and steady my shaky breathing. Applause breaks out and I inhale a deep breath as the horses march the chariots forward. The roar of the crowd is unbearably loud. All the faces seem to blur together. Following Trevor's lead I plaster on a smile, it makes me sick inside. Finally it the roar of the crowd fades as we end the parade. All the district escorts meet their tributes and lead them to their rooms.

Mitty greets us with a proud look "We are on the tenth floor" he informs us as we step into the elevator "It has a nice view from the balcony" He says it as if we should be impressed, my eyes roll.

Ray and Betty are already there both sitting on chairs watching the nights broadcast of the parade and tributes. Wanting to know more about the other tributes I join Ray on the couch, Trevor and Mitty also joins us. Caesar Flickerman and a bold man talk about the first and second district tributes. Cobra Fin tall, tan, short brown hair and the male from district one. His dark eyes are intimidating and judging from his muscles will beat me in a physical fight. The blond fit dark blue eye female Mare Antique from district one I might have a chance against. Marie is fifteen and Cobra is eighteen. The black male and female from district two also look deadly.

"Be on guard around those four" Ray advices us even though we already know how deadly the career pack is. My heart wells for pity for the younger tributes. Especially the ones who faces are full of fear.

"Now the really debate is how long before the blackwater children follow in their father's footsteps and hide or die" Ceaser commits well a image of father standing over a male on his knees hands clutched on his right side, Bettys cousin. The image ends with dad snapping his neck.

"Yes, well my bet is on the boy making it far but the girl will most likely die in the bloodbath"

Anger surges through me at the bold man's words and with a scowl I find my room. Another pair of plain cloths sits on the bed. Quickly I rip of the gold dress and change into them. The Capital buildings shine bright in the hug window in front of me.

"Femi" Trevor's voice is soft.

"I hate them all, betting on our life's for entertainment" My voice is laced with venom. Trevor wraps me in a tight hug and I let out all the tears I have been holding back. My tears dry as we part. Trevor walks over the table beside the bed and picks up some kind of remote. I watch in amazement as the window displays a beach. I close my eyes and listen, for a moment I'm home.

"Sleep well" Trevor plants a kiss on my head as my eyes open.

"Thank you" I say then crawl into bed, my eyes drift close as he leaves.

"Don't show everything you can do, watch everyone and look for possible allies" Trevor advises while a women explains the training process. The game makers watch us from a room on the right side high above. My eyes look around studying each face. My eyes freeze on Cobra who apparently has been staring at me. He winks and my eyes quickly snap back to the women as she finishes her speech. We are taken as a whole group through each station. Marie Antique proves more deadly than her appearance let on.

District threes male tribute catches my eyes. He is about fourteen with shaggy red hair and feckless . He uses his size to his advantage easy dodging the spars fist and tripping the spare a few times, could be a good ally. My heart sinks as I step on the sparing mat next. I try my best but soon I'm on my back with some tributes laughing. I can't find the blush as I step to the side completely embarrassed. Trevor is last and dose great despite holding back. We move on to the traps and plant station, I excel at both.

Last is weapon station where we use our weapons against computer generated opponents. District eights tribute enters first. He is lean mid length blond hair boy about my age. He is deadly with the bow and a samurai sword. Trevor holds back with his throwing knifes and when done gives me a pointed look to do the same as I enter the room. The career pack yawns and looks at me like I'm dead meat. Their looks full my desire not to hold back, I grab a pair of sais and throwing knifes tucked in a leather strip. Stepping into the room I quickly tie the knifes around my thigh and grip the sais in each hand tightly, the leather brings comfort.

The simulation starts and I take a deep breath eyes scanning everywhere. A yellow figure made up of blocks rushes straight at me. My instincts take over and just as the figure swings a weapon over my head I drop to one knee. After the weapon sails over my head I stand and push the sai on my right hand deep into the figures back right into its heart. Quickly I look around for a new target. One appears right behind me it brings its sword down as whip around and blocks the blow with both sais. Twisting around I again stab the figure in the back. Out of the corner of my eyes I see a figure jump quickly I throw a knife into its heart. Everything disappears and I'm back home practicing with my uncle before he passed. Figures attack and like second nature I dodge and strike their hearts. I throw a knife at the figure it falls apart and the simulation ends.

Running around I met a mix of impressed and slightly impressed faces of the game makers and tributes, Trevor looks angry. The training session ends and Trevor stays silent in the elevator and during dinner. Mitty shares tips about attracting sponsors, I don't even pay attention. Sleep thankfully comes quick despite my nervous.

Today is free reign to practice wherever we want. I stay in the trap and plant identifying section. Trevor is busy making some friends and possible allies for us.

"You are really good at that" A small boyish voice interrupts my small trap building.

"Thanks" I say and look up to find the red head freckled boy staring at me with friendly green eyes "I'm Femi"

"Jasper" He replies "Can you teach me?" I nod my head with a smile. Jasper sits down and soon we are wrapped in a conversation not about traps. Jasper is the youngest of his siblings. Jasper turns out to be a very sharp brave kid who is terrible at traps.

"Do you want to mine and my brother's ally?"

Jaspers face lights up "Yeah"

Before I can say more shouting draws our eyes to where Trevor and Cobra are halfway into a fist fight. Quickly I rush over Trevor as the two are separated "You did first" Cobra shouts at Trevor before walking away.

"What the hell were you thinking thought the goal was to keep a low profile" I tell Trevor as we walk away.

"He insulted you and Adam" the annoyance leaves me at his words and I sigh. Insulate our father all you want but insulate us is a different story.

"Any luck with allies?' I ask with a sigh.

"Found some good possibilities"

"I already found one"

"Who?" Trevor asks, I point to jasper "Oh come on he won't last long"

"That is what everyone says about me" I remind him "Pick any allies you want but I chose Jasper"

"Fine" Trevor says in defeat and walks over to Jasper. Our last training session ends. Not hungry I skip dinner and retire to my room. I stare at the beach with longing for hours. Getting up I enter Trevor's room across the hall. Trevor sits up with a yawn and without a question makes room.

I crawl into the bed and lay head on his lap just like when I was a child. My eyelids close as Trevor runs his hand through my hair, it smoothies me. I dream of Noah and my fears disappear.

No one utters a word as one by one we show the game makers a skill. Trevor shots me a reassuring smile then enters the room.

"Femi Blackwater enter the room" A voice commands and with a deep breath I enter the empty room "You have ten minutes to present your skill" the voice informs me

The game makers watch from the right side in a elevated room. Sense they have already seen me use Sais I pick up six throwing knifes, I only miss the center twice. I bow and relief washes over me as I leave the room. Back in the suite we sit around waiting for the scores. My nervous skyrocket even more so when I look at Bettys cold face.

"Here we go" Mitty exclaims excitedly as the Creaser reads out the scores. Cobra gets a elven while the female tribute from his district gets a nine. Both tributes from two get nines. The blonde boy from district eight gets a ten. My heart falls for Jasper as six shows underneath his name. Trevor's picture pops I relax as a nine shows up under his name. Ray and Mitty clap for Trevor as my picture pops up. My odds go down as a seven shows up under my name "No surprise there" Betty commits then leaves, a seed of hate plants inside my heart.

"It is not that bad of a score" Trevor tries to reassure me.

"I will be in my room" I inform everyone "I need to be alone" I quickly direct the words to Trevor. To push back my fears I down in the memory of Noah's kiss until sleep takes me away.

"Smile and be friendly" Clark advise me as she places a flower in my hair that is twisted into a painful tight knot. For the interview she me in a gold fit long dress. With lacy gold roses on the train "Good Luck" She informs me as I join the line of tribute behind Trevor who looks dashing in his black suite.

Time passes quickly and my turn is next. Stage fright captures my heart as I step onto the stage

"Femi Blackwater" Creaser announces, the cheer is small "So dear you look wonderful"

"Thank you" I say in a small voice.

"Are you disappointed in you score of seven?"

"A little"

"How are you copping with having your brother in the games?"

"Best I can" I answer stiffly.

"Are you going to use the same strategy as your father?"

"No because it wasn't a strategy" I answer truthfully. The crowd cheers at my words, my odds might have gone up just a little.

Creaser Grabs my hands and lifts it high "Femi Blackwatwer" The crowd cheers. I join the Trevor and the others on the back of the stage. My mind wonders until Creasers words snap made back "Here are your tributes" the crowd claps and we bow. With a sigh of relief I change back into pants and a shirt and let my hair loose

"Run to each other then run away from the Cornucopia" Ray advise us as we sit on the couch after dinner "Only go for something if it is far away from the Cornucopia, look for water, food and a good place to hide for the first night also keep moving don't stay in one place"

"Thank you" I say knowing Ray could have not given me any advice.

"You both got a chance" He tells us then stands and leaves, Trevor and I sit alone in the living room.

"Have you checked out the balcony yet?" Trevor asks while standing up, I nod my head no "Me neither come on last see the stars" With a smile I follow Trevor .

The balcony is wide with comfortable chairs and a table. My eyes look to the sky but find only a few stars but none shinning bright like the ones back home.

" What if I do the same as father" I voice the thought that has been plaguing my mind sense the interview.

"You won't"

"That is what everyone thought about father, the aggressive Caleb was his nickname now it is the coward"

Trevor sighs "You are stronger then you or anyone else thinks you are, Hey I think we should sleep out here"

"Sure" I reply, Trevor smiles and runs back inside then returns with blankets and pillows. After laying the blankets down and pillows we lay down "Do you think we both can win?"

"Yes" Trevor's voice is strong. Despite the hard floor and my nerves sleep comes quick, I relive Noah's kiss.


	2. Bloodbath

Trevor is already gone when Mitty wakes me up and escorts me to a hovercraft. The rising sun greets me and brings little comfort. My hands grip the ladder causing a invisible force field to freeze me in place. For a brief second of pain a man injects a tracker into my left arm. I don't regain control of my limps until the leader is pulled up. Clerk greets me with a nod as a peacekeeper helps me into the hovercraft and then my seat. I finger Adams bracelet as the hovercraft moves. Unwanted fears creep into my mind as the time passes too slowly. Finally we reach the arena and clerk leads me to the lunchroom. It is bare except for the lunch tube in the middle. With shaky hands I dress into a pair of tight pants and shirt. Clerk hands me a pair sleek Jacket but thick with warm cotton on the inside. The arena must be located somewhere cold and possible wet. Judging by the pair of boots I'm handed that are water proof.

"A word of advice, if you make it that long…your brother is now a opponent just like the rest" Her tone is gentle as she ties my curls into a ponytail.

"Do you think I will make it that long?" I ask.

Clerk shrugs her shoulders "Some people are full of surprise" her words surprise me. A computerized voice rings out informing me to step into the tube. Clerk leaves with a reassuring smile, with a deep breath I step into the tube. My pulse races and I swear I can hear my own pounding heart.

The countdown starts Find Trevor, Find Trevor the thought repeats itself in my head. My palms sweat as I clinch them tight, the tube raises. My eyes quickly adjust to the sun. We stand on platforms surrounding the cornucopia in a wide clear shallow creek in between pine trees and grass. It clicks in my mind fast, the arena is a boreal forest. The cold nips at my checks and hands, they should have given us gloves.

10

The number kicks my brain back to the present. Quickly I find Trevor straight ahead of me and two platforms away from Jasper.

Trevor mouth move in silent words "I will come to you" I nod in response.

9

My eyes look with Jaspers and I move my own in lips in silent words "Come to me" Jasper nods.

8

My eyes scan the Cornucopia and spot two Sais in the back, I inwardly groan.

7

I ready myself for a quick run straight to jasper and then out of this area.

6

Adrenaline pumps through my body as my eyes stay on Jasper.

5

4

3

2

This won't be my death, I refuse to die in the bloodbath.

1

My feet leap off the platform and I run the fastest I have ever ran. The shouts and clashes sound far away as I concentrate on my breathing. Jasper scoops up a backpack. A angry shout emerges from my throat as a sword is driven though Jaspers heart. Cobra pulls the sword from Jasper as his body falls to the ground. Cobra lips form a wicked smile as he slowly walks towards me, teasing me. Logic out the window I match his pace and walk towards him until someone slams me to the ground. In a blind panic I hit any body part I can.

"Femi calm down" Trevor's loud voice chase away the panic "We need to get out of here" Trevor jerks me up and we quickly run away from cobra. I look back to see him fighting another tribute. We run into the trees that were once behind me. We splash through more shallow creeks until we can't hear the bloodbath anymore. I lean against a tree and slide down onto the grass, my heart heavy with pain for Jasper.

"Are you okay?" Trevor bends down to my level. I nod my head unable to utter words "I don't think we are going to be apply to find hiding spots well in this arena" Trevor comments his eyes sweeping everywhere "Say we build some kind of camouflaged shelter surrounded by traps"

Before I can response the canons start "Thirteen dead, elven of us left" I commit after the last boom. Trevor nods and helps me stand. As we work in quietness building the shelter and traps I can't help but be a little amazed abd grateful that we survived the bloodbath "Did you get anything?"

"Yeah a small bag" Trevor says and unties a small blue bag that was tied to his wrist. It holds some fishing hooks and just a little bit of bate "Must be fish around" Trevor comments.

Our attention is directed to the sky as the fallen music plays while their pictures flash across the sky. District eleven, twelve, five and four lost both their tributes. District nine lost their girl while district six lost their boy. My heart aches as Jaspers face flashes across the sky. The music and Images end.

Lying flat on my stock I crawl into out twig and leaf cover shelter. I lay on my back right next to Trevor whose steady breathing is like a lullaby. As my eyes close I can't help but think that we have a chance to survive.


	3. chapter 3

Hate to do this but please leave some reviews, would like to know if I should even keep writing my story 


End file.
